


It Feels Like the First Time

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Category: Digimon, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kissing, Post-Canon, Trans Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000, theyre gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: Kouichi, Izumi, and one moon instead of three.





	It Feels Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Babymetal while writing this.
> 
> I just wanted to post something really short and fluffy. 
> 
> The fluff just before the storm.

Izumi let her legs dangle off of the roof of her house, kicking idly. Kouichi sat at her side. It was chilly that night and going out in their pyjamas probably wasn’t the smartest idea either of them had made that night. 

 

The stars above twinkled softly. A backdrop to them- a whole different world.

 

Izumi flopped against the roof, legs relaxed, back resting. Her eyes closed.

 

She used to be afraid of the dark, what a strange time. It seems barely believable to her now. Who could be afraid of the dark when Kouchi was there waiting?

 

Kouichi sighs and her eyes open to lazily look at her best friend. 

 

“I want to tell you something but you have to promise not to laugh…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well, I always waxed poetic at the moon when I was Duskmon.” 

 

“ **_Duskmon_ ** _? _ ”

 

Izumi could get that. Kouichi was that type of girl.

 

_ “Is the sun the moon’s better half? A lover or a twin? The radiance and grace of the sun brings hope and laughter. If the sun brings such things then I am the moon. The last thing you see before you die in darkness. The cover those who take vengeance cloak themselves with. The sun is for all but itself and I for only myself. The sun nothing but a dying star and I a lifeless planet.” _

 

Kouichi spoke in an overly dramatic voice. The words completely serious.

 

“You dork!” Izumi snorted as she shoved at Kouichi’s arm. They broke out into a fit of giggles. Only Kouichi could say stuff like that with a straight face. 

 

“We’re no longer friends anymore! I can’t be friends with such a dork!”

 

Kouichi grinned at her, hand catching her own. Izumi gave her a reassuring squeeze as she turned to her best friend. Green eyes nearly shut. Kouichi’s cheeks flushed.

 

“How about more than friends?” she leaned forward to knock her forehead playfully against Izumi’s.

 

“Hmm... “ she pretended to consider, drawing out her sound as long as she could. 

 

“Okay, but only if I can have a little bit of you too, we’ll share?”

 

“Then I’ll have a little bit of you too.” Kouichi countered.

 

“...sounds fair to me…” Izumi pressed her lips to Kouichi’s in a gentle kiss. Barely more than a lingering peck. Her chapped lips caught on Kouichi’s and her nose poked into Kouichi’s cheek. Both let out a sigh as they parted.

 

They looked at one another, smiled, and kissed again. 

  
It felt just like the first time.


End file.
